De la Tristeza a la Alegría
by Cyborg Kuro-Chan
Summary: Takato fue rechazado por yuri y cambió sus animos. Rika busca un modo de animar a takato pero ella tendrá que aclarar sus sentimientos hacia él para lograrlo
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1: Los pensamientos de Takato  
  
Estaba lloviendo en la ciudad de Shinjuku. Takato Matsuki estaba en el parque dando un paseo evitando recordar lo que paso ese día   
  
Flash back   
  
Takato estaba decidido a decirle hoy sus sentimientos a Yuri asi que le dijo que fuera al parque pero cuando Takato llego al parque vio algo que hizo que Takato cambiara sus animos. Asi era, estaba viendo a Yuri dandole un tierno beso en los labios a Ryo. Acto seguido Takato se fue llorando a donde se encontraba Guilmon su camarada.   
  
Takato:(llorando)¿Por que Guilmon?¿Por que se fue con Ryo?No puedo saber por qué   
  
Guilmon:No lo se Takato, Guilmon no entiende porque paso eso. Pero no te preocupes te ayudaré a superar esto.   
  
Takato:Gracias Guilmon tu si eres un amigo de verdad pero (estando mas triste de lo que ya estaba) dudo que eso me ayude solamente.   
  
Fin del Flashback   
  
Takato:(Triste) No se porque se fue con el pero ya no es necesario saberlo   
  
**Mientras tanto en casa de Takato**   
  
Riiing Riiiiing   
  
Sra. Matsuki:(contestando el telefono)Si, diga   
  
Rika:Buenas tardes esta Takato.   
  
Sra. Matsuki:No, salio hace rato, estaba muy deprimido por algo que le paso.   
  
Rika:Y que le paso   
  
Sra. Matsuki:Creo que tuvo una desilusion y ha estado triste ultimamente   
  
Rika:Y sabe a donde se fue   
  
Sra. Matsuki:Parece que fue al parque cerca del subterraneo Edo   
  
Rika:gracias y adios   
  
Sra. Matsuki:de nada adios(cuelga el telefono). ¿Que le pasará a Takato?   
  
**En casa de Rika**   
  
Rika:(pensando)¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a takato? Tengo que saber que le pasa y si puedo... decirle lo que siento.   
  
En ese momento Rinamon escucha lo que dice su Tamer y sale a ver a alguien.   
  
**En la calle**   
  
Al rato Takato iba caminando y de pronto ve la silueta de un digimon adelante. Era Rinamon y le dijo   
  
Rinamon:Podemos hablar   
  
Takato:(con desilucion)si quieres.   
  
¿De que hablarán Takato y Rinamon?¿Que sentirá Rika por Takato?¿Que pasará con takato?   
  
Pronto saldrá el Proximo Capítulo   
  
Nota:Este es mi primer fanfic espero que me haya quedado bien 


	2. Dudas y Sentimientos

En el capítulo anterior Takato estaba de muy malos ánimos por una desilusion por parte de Yuri. En ese momento Rika estaba pensando en que le pasaba a Takato pero tambien estaba buscando un modo de decirle lo que siente por él. Mientras tanto Rinamon, el digimon de Rika, escucho lo que dijo su Tamer y fue a buscar a Takato.  
  
Rinamon: Podemos hablar.  
  
Takato:(triste)¿Por que no negarme?¿Que pasa?  
  
Rinamon:Supe que estabas desanimado y quise seguirte y preguntarte ¿Que te pasa?  
  
Takato:Nada, solo que tuve una desilusion.  
  
Rinamon:¿Una desilusion?  
  
Takato: Si. Lo que pasa es que a Yuri... la vi besandose con Ryo. Y me gustaba, si es que me entiendes  
  
Rinamon:Y por que no hablas con Henry o Hirokasu.  
  
Takato:Lo que pasa es que Henry está en Hong Kong con su familia de vacaciones. Y Hirokasu se fue con Kenta a un campamento de invierno.  
  
Rinamon:¿Y que hay de Rika?  
  
Takato se sorprendió. Por alguna razon sentía que al oir ese nombre se sintió mas tranquilo.  
  
Rinamon había dicho lo ultimo en un tono de que quería convencer a Takato de ir a ver a Rika.  
  
Takato:(con cara de duda)No lo se, no lo había pensado pero de seguro me dirá "¿Por que me preguntas eso a mi?" o me sacará a patadas de su casa.  
  
Rinamon:Y ¿Porque no vas a comprobarlo?.  
  
Takato:(mas animado)Tienes razon ire a verla ahora  
  
Rinamon:Sera mejor pero no le digas sobre la charla de ahora entendido  
  
Takato:Esta bien no se lo diré  
  
Asi, Takato fue caminando a la casa de Rika. Rinamon obviamente se adelantó pero en el camino Takato se detuvo y pensó.  
  
Takato:(pensando)Al decir verdad no se por qué no pense en Rika. Pero a veces cuando pienso en ella siento lo mismo que lo que sentía por Yuri. ¿Acaso me gusta Rika? Bueno aparte de su personalidad es muy linda pero dudo que yo le agrade mucho aunque ha cambiado ahora es mas abierta.(en voz alta)Igual iré a verla tal vez me ayude.  
  
Camino a la casa de Rika Takato ve de nuevo a Ryo y a Yuri esta vez tomados del brazo y diciendose cosas lindas y Takato se entristece.En ese momento camina mas lento a casa de Rika  
  
**En casa de Rika**  
  
Rika estaba triste porque no sabía que le pasaba a Takato, en ese momento Rinamon aparece.  
  
Rinamon:Rika ¿Que pasa?  
  
Rika:(Triste)Yo quiero ayudar a Takato pero no se que le pasa  
  
Rinamon:Y ¿Por qué?  
  
Rika:Por que... Takato me... me gusta mucho. Por no decir que lo... lo... amo  
  
Rinamon:Presiento que Takato va a venir a ti asi que por que no esperas.  
  
Rika:Está bien(con duda pero un poco mas animada)  
  
En ese momento un chico se encuentra frente a la casa de Rika, era Takato que pensaba que sentía por Rika mientras veía la lluvia  
  
Takato:(pensando)Creo que me gusta Rika pero no se si yo le guste.  
  
Takato piensa eso ultimo con mucha tristeza. En ese momento toca el timbre....  
  
¿Como reaccionará Rika al saber que el chico que ama siente lo mismo que ella?¿Como terminará todo este atado?¿Como se confesarán el uno al otro?  
  
Vealo en el proximo Capítulo  
  
Nota del Autor:Para los que quieran conocerme mi nombre es Leandro pero donde vivo mis vecinos me apodan Kurochan por tener una rabia digna del gato cibernético.  
  
Nos Vemos^-^ 


	3. Un beso que destruye la Tristeza

Capítulo 3: Un beso que destruye la tristeza  
  
En otros capitulos se vio que Takato sufrió una desilucion amorosa.En el capítulo anterior takato tuvo una conversacion con Rinamon el digimon de Rika lo cual hizo que Takato se dirigiera a casa de Rika. En ese momento Rika estaba triste porque no sabía lo que le pasaba a Takato y Rinamon la animó diciendole que él llegará a su casa. Y eso paso ahora Takato toco el timbre.   
  
Diiing Doooong   
  
Abuela de Rika:(elevando la voz)Ya vooy.   
  
Abrió el porton   
  
Abuela de Rika:Hola que se le ofrece   
  
Takato:(saludando)Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Rika?.   
  
Abuela de Rika:Si, pasa por favor.   
  
**En la sala de estar**   
  
Abuela de Rika:Espera aqui por favor.   
  
Takato:Gracias.   
  
**En la habitacion de Rika**   
  
Abuela de Rika:Rika tienes una visita.   
  
Rika:¿Quien es?   
  
Abuela de Rika:Parece ser un amigo tuyo.   
  
Rika:(pensando)Tal vez sea...   
  
En ese momento Rika va a la sala de estar y ahi lo ve, tal como lo dijo Rinamon, era Takato ahi sentado esperandola.Acto seguido de verlo abre la puerta corrediza y el chico se deslumbra al verla con el pelo suelto, se deslumbra tanto que se sonroja, la chica ya estaba roja antes de entrar.   
  
Rika:(sonrojada)Hola Takato   
  
Takato:(sonrojado)Ho-ho-hola Rika, como estas.   
  
Rika:Bien Gracias. ¿Que te trae por aqui?   
  
Takato:Necesito un consejo   
  
Rika:Claro vamos a mi habitacion.   
  
Mientras tanto una persona, no, una persona y un digimon estaban espiando a la pareja.   
  
Abuela de Rika:(pensando)Creo que mi hija ya ha madurado lo suficiente como para tener novio. Pero la curiosidad me mata voy a ver que hacen. Me ayudas... Rinamon.   
  
Rinamon:(Apareciendo)Claro yo los espiaré   
  
**En la habitación de Rika**   
  
Rika:LLamé a tu casa y me dijeron que estabas desanimado.¿Por qué?   
  
Takato:Veras a mi me gustaba Yuri pero me senti mal cuando vi que Ryo la estaba besando. Ademas camino hacia aca los vi tomados del brazo y me llevo a la conclusion de que ya la perdí   
  
Rika:Ooooh lo siento mucho por ti.   
  
En ese momento(N.A:como me gusta escribir 'en ese momento')paso algo inesperado.Takato estaba mirando hacia abajo y sintio un caluroso abrazo por parte de Rika. Takato se sonrojo demasiado pero al pensarlo un poco le devolvio el abrazo pero con mas afecto.Estuvieron poco tiempo pero empezaron a sostener un dialogo abrazados^_^   
  
Takato:¿Por que el abrazo?   
  
Pregunta capciosa(que deja con presion a la persona a responder)   
  
Rika:Veras... yo de veras siento lo que te pasó recien.Es una lastima.Pero... ¿Por qué tú me devuelves el abrazo?   
  
Ahora la presion cayo en Takato   
  
Takato:Sabes te devuelvo el abrazo para que sepas que lo acepto.Pero(sonrojandose)tengo otro motivo por el que te respondo el abrazo.   
  
Rika:(sonrojada)¿Cual es?.   
  
Takato: Verás tal vez no te guste esto que te diré pero quiero... qui-qui-quiero decirte que tu-tu... (pensando)Vamos Takato no ganaras nada si no lo dices.   
  
Rika:(pensando)Acaso me va a decir que le gusto. Por favor espero que si lo diga.   
  
Takato:(rojo de mejilla a mejilla)Lo dire de una sola vez. Quiero decirte que me gustas mucho por no decir que... te amo.   
  
Las ultimas dos palabras dejaron a Rika consternada, en ese momento Takato le dio todo su afecto en el abrazo. Takato estuvo como 1 minuto abrazando a Rika afectuosamente. Y ella se quedo pensando   
  
Rika:(pensando)Takato me ama. Mi sueño ya es realidad. Si, ahora puedo decircelo con mas seguridad, es cierto.   
  
Takato: Lo siento ahora debes estar mal por lo que dije yo...   
  
La frase quedo inconclusa ya que Rika le puso un dedo en sus labios   
  
Rika:No digas nada yo tambien... te amo.   
  
Ahora el consternado es Takato pero él duró menos porque reaccionó dandole un beso en los labios a Rika, un beso tan afectuoso que ni mil besos de Yuri le hubieran servido.   
  
Para ellos que estaban ahi, abrazados, dandose un beso,demostrando su amor en un simple acto ellos sentían que no estaban ahi sentían que estaban en un mundo solo para ellos dos.   
  
Mientras tanto la abuela de Rika y Rinamon dialogaban sobre una sorpresa.   
  
Rinamon: ¿Que sorpresa les va a dar?   
  
Abuela de Rika: Verás, lo que pasa es que cuando dos personas se relacionan los que no estan de acuerdo son los padres y parientes, asi que entrare y me sorprenderé. Será divertido ver como los dos se sorprenderán.   
  
Rinamon:Y ¿Que haré yo?   
  
Abuela de Rika:No haras nada solo que apareceras diciendo que hacen despues de que me vaya.   
  
Rinamon:Bueno   
  
Mientras tanto dos personas se seguian besando y empieza la broma con la entrada de la Abuela de Rika a la habitacion.   
  
Abuela de Rika:(sorprendida)¿¿¿Que significa esto???   
  
Ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par y se separaron   
  
Rika:(sorprendida)¡¡¡¡Abuela!!!!   
  
Takato:(sorprendido)No es lo que parece.   
  
Rika:Por favor disculpame   
  
Takato:No es su culpa es la mía lo siento, me iré ahora mismo   
  
Mientras se culpaban la Abuela de Rika estaba punto de estallar a reir   
  
pero no lo soporto.   
  
Abuela de Rika:Jajajajajaja   
  
Takato y Rika:Ehhhhh???   
  
Abuela de Rika:Mejor sal Rinamon   
  
Ambos:¿Dijo Rinamon?   
  
Rinamon:¿Que pasa?   
  
Abuela de Rika:Se cancelo la broma ya con verlos es muy chistoso.   
  
Ambos:¿¿¿Broma???   
  
Rinamon:Si todo era una broma   
  
Abuela de Rika:Si. Nosotras estábamos espiandolos y decidimos darles una sorpresa.   
  
Rika:Ahhhh   
  
Takato:Disculpe (serio)señora quisiera ser el novio de su nieta por favor   
  
Abuela de Rika:Eso tómalo por hecho pero cuidala si   
  
Takato:Lo haré   
  
Abuela de Rika:Te quedas a cenar.   
  
Takato:No gracias mejor me voy.   
  
Rika:Yo lo acompaño   
  
Abuela de Rika:Regresa pronto   
  
Rika:Lo haré   
  
Rika y Takato se van de la casa pero no como antes, no como 2 Tamers, sino que como dos enamorados, tomados del brazo, caminando hacia el ocaso. Y cuando llegan a un parque terminan dandose un largo beso de despedida, un beso que recordara su amor por siempre.   
  
"Finnito"   
  
Nota del autor:Ojalá les haya gustado es mi primer fanfic   
  
Nos vemos pero antes que nada, tu opinion me interesa, si tienes una critica haz una reseña y mandamela a leandroalonso1@hotmail.com   
  
Hasta pronto^_^ 


End file.
